The Opportunities of Foes
by Red Lioness
Summary: Dark ClayxOC. Warning for bondage, non-consentual sex, domination, humilation. This fic will make your Pretty Ponies cry!
1. Chapter 1

**Ass-Covering Warning:**

As most of you know, I write cute, fluffy, sweet, mweeful fics. It's kept most of you coming back, so I'm assuming that's the kind of thing you like to read about.

This one is different.

This fic is generated from some dark spot in my soul that apparently likes the kink. There is bondage. There is non-consensual sex. In future chapters there will be S&M, choking, domination, humiliation, and rough sex galore.

Yes, this is a Clay fic. Some might argue that this is an _evil_ Clay fic, but we'll leave the delineation for the fans. For those who feel the need to point out that Clay's out of character let me just say: DUH!

Flame me if you will; your hatred only makes me stronger.

* * *

Clay breathed slow and deep, concentrating hard on his elemental power. The power of Earth flowed through him, filled him to the brim, and made his muscles stronger than stone. He was ensconced deep in the bowels of Chase Young's palace, bound in shackles ensorcelled to keep him from breaking the things outright. The cuffs were a simple metal bar that ran from one hand to the other behind his head. There was a hinge on one end for a second bar of metal that stayed flat against the first one except for where it bulged out to capture his wrists. The spelled lock rested neatly on the other end of the bars.

The spell didn't keep the lock from being _picked_, however.

Sweat rolled down his brow as the Dragon of Earth stretched his abilities to their utmost to force the metal tumblers into place one by one. He had just made it to the last one when the door to his chamber opened.

Clay forced his eyes open. To his displeased surprise, Johnny Betty was standing in the doorway, watching him through lidded eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm chained t' a wall in a _dungeon_," Clay growled. "What do'you think I'm doin'?"

"Hmm, sweatin' conspicuously," JB observed, narrowing her eyes slightly. "You also appear t' be out a' breath an' flushed as though you were doin' hard work instead a' holdin' still." Dark eyes raked the room as though searching for magically-induced weapons of any kind.

"I can struggle uselessly, can't I?" Clay tried.

"You're too calm t' mess with that kinda bullshit," JB observed, coming into the room. "You ain't been messin' with your shackles, have ya?"

The dark haired girl reached up and jerked hard on the lock. Clay held his breath; if it came open, all JB would have to do would be snap it shut again to undo all his hard work. Luckily for the Dragon of the Earth, the last tumbler held and he remained one twist away from freedom.

"Satisfied?" Clay sneered.

"Not really," Johnny Betty stated, stepping back and giving the warrior a long head-to-toe-and-back-again look. Half-way back up, something caught her attention.

"Look, I obviously ain't goin' nowhere, so why don't you go back t' doin' Jack's dirty work for him, you low-down she-snake?!"

Johnny Betty didn't answer, just continued to shoot a strange look in the direction of his belt buckle. Her dark eyes flicked to his face for a moment, then looked downward again.

Clay followed her gaze. Red heat crawled across the warrior's face and neck as he realized he was sporting a full erection.

"Is – is that . . . ?" JB began uncertainly.

"S-sorry! It happens sometimes when I meditate!" Clay blurted, trying to twist sideways to avoid the Apache girl's eyes. "M-master Fung says it's 'cause th' Earth is link'd with fertility . . . . um."

"Oh come ON!" Johnny Betty snarled. "I may have fall'n off th' turnip truck, but it wasn't yesterday!"

"Huh?" Clay said eloquently.

The Apache girl thrust a finger at the prodigious bulge in the front of Clay's jeans.

"I seen my fair share a' dicks! None of them have ever been _that_ big! You're hidin' a Shen Gong Wu!"

"What?!" Clay squawked. His squawk escalated to a scream when JB latched onto his belt and started undoing the buckle. "Take yer hands OFFA me! No means no!"

"Don't act all innocent; which one is it? Th' Lotus Twister? Th' Ruby a' Ramses? Th' Falcon's Eye?"

"I _ain't_ got nuthin' down my pants!! I tol' you – STOP IT! Help! Rape!" Clay squealed in an embarrassingly high register as JB succeeded in wrestling his jeans down to his thighs.

"In your dreams, cowpuke," she snorted. "Now let's see what you got squirreled away in . . . . here . . . ." The dark haired girl's words trailed off.

Flushing beet red, Clay tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I _told _you. I'm just . . . . . . blessed," he mumbled.

For a long, long moment, there was no answer.

"'Blessed'? Son, I think you may be candidate fer sainthood!" Johnny Betty declared. "Wow!"

"Thanks," Clay muttered, still studying the ceiling.

"Wow . . ." she repeated.

Despite himself, Clay gave a small smile.

"Well, that don' swell my head at all," he muttered. "It um . . . it usually goes away by now . . ."

"He's just bein' polite; standing up when he sees a lady an' all," JB said with a grin. "How long are you?"

Clay tore his eyes away from the ceiling to give her a disbelieving look.

"'How long . . . ?' I've never measured, all right?"

"Fine, don' tell me," JB declared casually. "I got ways a' findin' out."

"Wha . . .?" Clay began.

Johnny Betty, her dark eyes sparkling with mischief, reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small tape measure; the flexible kind used for sewing. Never breaking her gaze from Clay's eyes, she grabbed the end in her teeth and pulled the tape out of the roll. Plastic end of the measure still clenched in her teeth, JB reached down the front of Clay's BVDs.

"H-Hey! I didn't say you could do that!" he yelped.

JB ignored him, humming softly in pleasure as she gently lifted the length of Clay's cock, rubbing, feeling the weight and breadth of him. The Dragon of the Earth gasped at the completely alien feel of feminine hands on his most intimate parts. It was strange, but good at the same time; real good! Even better than that time he lay on his arm until it went numb and then beat off with it!

A few drops of pearly fluid beaded from the head of his shaft. To Clay's amazement, JB licked her plush lips as she laid the tape measure along the underside of his cock and ran it gently down to the sensitive sack between his legs.

"You shave your balls? That's nice; it's good t' see a man who ain't afraid t' spruce up a bit down there," JB murmured in a honeyed voice. Quite uninvited, her fingers fondled and rolled the ellipsoids carefully.

Clay gasped, bucking his hips forward against the pleasurable touches.

"I –I gotta shave or -- _ahn!_ -- I get this heat rash . . ." he stammered helplessly.

"I like it. You know what else I like, Clay?"

"Hahn?" The Dragon of the Earth half-moaned.

"I like men. Not these preening, primping pretty boys this castle is stock'd with, but _men_. Big muscley, hairy, men who ain't afraid t' work an' sweat an' get all stinky an' gross. You know; _real _men," JB murmured in a voice like hot whiskey. She looked down at the dick in her hands. "Men with cocks just a hair under ten inches."

"_Hah uhn_ Mmmmm," Clay panted. A few neurons sparked deep in his head. "If'n you'd let me outta these shackles I could do somethin' else you'd like."

"Hah. Remember what I said about fallin' off th' turnip truck? Nice try, though." JB paused to lick her palm before returning it to Clay's penis. The tape measure slithered to the floor, forgotten by both parties. "Th' truth is, I couldn't open that lock if I want'd to . . . buuuuuut, I ain't adverse t' th' idea of makin' sure you die happy."

"Yeah?" Clay panted.

"Yeah," JB returned, kneeling in front of the bound warrior.

With another swipe of her tongue over her lips, the dark haired girl leaned forward to lick a wet trail along the underside of Clay's prick. The Dragon of the Earth threw back his head and let out a strangled shout of pleasure. JB continued her downward trek, lapping and licking and sucking. One hand gently fondled the blonde warrior's balls while the thumb on the other hand rubbed slow and gentle over the head of his cock, lubricated by the fluid dribbling from the tip.

"Call me a whore if'n you want," she murmured between licks. "But there ain't nothin' more fun than suckin' a nice big cock."

Clay's hips bucked forward without any input from the rest of him.

"You . . . _nasty girl_," he growled.

Johnny Betty chuckled mirthlessly and drew back far enough to take the big cowboy's member into her mouth.

Another impassioned shout echoed through the stone-walled room. The normally sedate Dragon of the Earth thrust his hips forward, fucking JB's mouth. The Apache girl purred in pleasure, allowing him to have his way with her orally. After a few moments of the instinctive thrusting motions, JB grabbed Clay's hips and held them still so she could give a proper blowjob; long, smooth strokes with a little twist of her head. She lashed her tongue against the underside of his cock, tickling with the very tip where shaft met head.

For her reward, the Dragon of the Earth lost his damn mind.

Clay struggled to thrust his hips forward, half-formed words and nonsensical noises of pleasure tumbling from his lips. The _restriction_; the bonds on his wrists, the way JB held his hips down suddenly overwhelmed him and the big Texan came spectacularly, shooting jet after jet of come into the other warrior's mouth.

Johnny Betty swallowed calmly, gently licking the wilting cock before her clean.

"Damn, handsome, I don' need t' eat lunch now," she announced with a wry grin. "You were just _dyin'_ for that, weren't ya?"

Words were a bit beyond Clay at the moment. He hung from his shackles, knees buckled, panting weakly. After a second he managed to pull himself upright, if for no other reason than to relieve the pain in his wrists.

"W-why'd you . . . ." he began.

His half-hard cock gave one last pulse, spurting out a final dab of come. The glob of white landed on the back of JB's hand with a tiny 'splot'!

Without hesitation, she lifted her hand to her mouth and lapped up the last of his jizz as if it were the most delicious of whipped creams.

Clay goggled.

Being a curious youth, he had tasted his own leavings before and found them stomach-turningly awful. But Johnny Betty apparently _liked_ the taste. She liked sucking cock and she swallowed and was aggressive in her sexuality.

"You filthy slut . . ." He panted.

JB smirked wickedly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she retorted. "I'm a _woman_; I like _men_ and one of th' reasons for that is I _like _sex. I've tried bein' good before, Clay. I wasn't very good at it. Maybe you should try bein' evil; it's a hell of a lot more fun--," the dark haired girl broke off sharply. "And _somebody_ approves a' that."

Clay's cock, after a momentary breather, had sprung back to life again.

Johnny Betty rocked back onto her feet and rose gracefully.

"Well goddamn, cowboy; that's just too good t' pass up," she purred, sidling up against Clay and rubbing her hip against his. "You must keep all th' sheep happy back home."

Fury crashed across the blonde' features.

"Get offa me, you paint'd Jezebel!" he snarled. "My _body_ may want ya, but—"

"Looks t' me like your body's th' one with th' majority vote," JB purred, reaching down to stroke his cock once again.

The Apache girl turned so that she was facing away from Clay and started to rub and grind her curvaceous rump on his hip in time with the pumping of her hand on his cock. With the other hand, she unbuckled her belt, unsnapped and unzipped her jeans.

"Puh – paint'd Jezebel . . ." Clay growled as JB pushed her pants and underwear down to her thighs.

"I ain't wearin' makeup," she retorted with amusement. "I'm nat'rally this gorgeous."

She snuck her free hand down between her legs to play with her pussy, preparing herself for Clay's monster penis. She leaned back against the larger Texan as she did so, so that the Dragon of the Earth couldn't help but notice her actions. The Xiaolin warrior whimpered softly.

"You are gonna feel so_ good_ inside a' me," JB purred. "Call me a size queen, but I've always wanted a flesh an' blood cock this size t' try."

"Fuh-flesh an' blood?" Clay echoed.

"Yeah. I fuck myself with dildos," Johnny Betty admitted with a grin. "What do ya think a' _that_?"

"Slut," Clay moaned almost mournfully even as his prick throbbed_ hard_ and leaked fluid.

JB snorted in amusement and shifted so that her bare ass was pressed up against Clay's pelvis, his straining erection poking out between her legs. After bumping her booty back against him teasingly, she closed her thighs around him and began to thrust and grind gently, coating the Earth Dragon's cock in her fluids.

"Sorry darlin', but I ain't on the pill or nuthin', so we're gonna have t' use the ol' 'withdrawl' method. I know it don't work well, but I _gotta_ have this monster _in_ me an' you know how th' song goes: 'Old enough t' know better, but still still too young t' care.'"

Something that might have been words fell out of Bailey's mouth. Holy shit, he had a hot slutty chick who _knew_ her way around a dick grinding her pussy on his cock and she was going to _fuck_ him and he was going to be _in_ her and any words about pulling out flew past his ears without stopping by his brain first.

All he knew was that suddenly JB was leaning over so that his body was perpendicular to hers. Clay looked down in time to see her fingers spreading her moist lips apart while the other hand gently guided his dick into place.

Then the head of his penis kissed her pussy lips and Clay nearly came from the _heat_ and _wet_ and jumpin' Jesus on a pogo stick; now the _scent_ of her hungry cooter hit him with all the subtly of a sledgehammer to the nose.

More pearly drops of pre-come dribbled from his knob, now mixing with JB's own juices. The Apache girl was rubbing the head of his cock along her opening, making sure to coat him thoroughly in fluid.

"Shit _yeah_, that's th' stuff. Here we go, handsome," she groaned.

Then she started to push back.

Clay choked. He was pushing into her even as she pushed back and _hotwettight_ was engulfing his sex. She was hotter than anything he could have imagined; any foreign object he had experimented with. And the _tight_, God, she was tight! Almost too tight!

JB bit her lip with a tiny whimper, pushing back in short, testing thrusts as she took more and more of the Earth Dragon's shaft. He was big. Really, really, really _big._ She was almost confused; she played with big toys before, so she hadn't expected much of a difference, but godsDAMN! He felt huge! It was like being a virgin again!

"_Ah! Aaah!_ J-Jesus Christ on a pony!" Clay choked out. "I thought you were a slut; why's your pussy so damn_ tight_?!"

A strained laugh bubbled up past JB's lips.

"You're hung like a Clydesdale, Clay; that's why! If I were any less of a slut, I wouldn't be able t' take you at all!"

She made a soft noise as her swollen lips brushed gently against the Xiaolin warrior's balls. The Apache warrior rested for a moment, getting use to the stretch and fill of him. Another feminine noise of satisfaction and she leaned forward, pulling away from him. Clay whimpered in frustration as the _hotwettight _eluded him and he just wanted to get back inside and right fucking now! Johnny Betty pushed back again and the blissful feeling of her hot, wet sheath returned.

She kept up the excruciatingly slow, careful pace of thrusting for a few minutes, then suddenly the inner muscles that were clenched tight around Clay relaxed; opened to him, invited him in.

JB muttered a satisfied oath that was absolutely_ filthy_ in a voice like hot come. Then, she thrust back _hard_ and _fast_.

Clay's naked butt was slammed back into the stone wall of his dungeon, but the feelings of cold and rough on hot, bare flesh was drowned out by the feelings of: Fuck, Yes! and More! Now!

Spreading his legs as much as he could with his jeans around his knees, the normally sedate Dragon of the Earth braced himself and thrust _hard_ in time to meet JB's rough push back.

It hurt her.

He felt the head of his cock bottom out on something that didn't feel as though it were meant to move and Johnny Betty let out a small, startled cry of pain, tensing around him sharply.

"Damn it, Bailey . . . ." she whimpered.

A sudden, nasty bark of laughter escaped Clay's lips.

"_You're_ th' one molestin' _me_, you dirty whore! You ain't allow t' bitch about th' size a' me."

Johnny Betty glared over her shoulder, her dark eyes practically _black_ with anger.

"Just for that, I'm gonna finish up _my_ orgasm an' leave you there t' twist in th' wind, Bailey," she announced. "Teach you t' bottom out on my cervix an' laugh about it . . . ."

Panic flickered across Clay's expression.

"No . . . you can't do _ah!_ that! You _ah! shit! yeah!_ started this! You gotta finish me off!"

JB started to thrust back again, sneaking a hand to her clit and rubbing furiously in counterpoint to the hot, hard cock filling her up, over and over.

"I'm _evil_, ya dumb bastard! I can do what I want! An' if I want t' treat you like a livin' dildo an' throw you under th' bed when I done with you I will! You certainly ain't in _oh! oh!_ any position t' stop meeeEEEEE!"

Johnny Betty's body suddenly spasmed, her orgasm locking her muscles in tight knots and she _writhed_ back against the chained blonde warrior in last ditch effort to squeeze just a_ bit_ more pleasure out of him.

Clay tried to thrust again in a desperate attempt to satisfy his own lust, but JB's muscles were clenched so tightly around him he couldn't withdraw _or_ thrust into her.

Then, she relaxed, panting and happy, her hands on her knees as she barely managed to stay upright.

Clay didn't care if she was sated. He wanted to fuck more; he wanted to reach his own climax and since JB was still on him, he thought some nice, vigorous thrusting could tempt her into staying around for more pleasure.

So he thrust vigorously.

Johnny Betty promptly lost her balance and face-planted into the marble floor.

Clay gave a miserable, frustrated cry as his wet cock sprang free and waved about desperately, as if searching for her hot snatch. Great; there was no way she'd climb back aboard him now!

"Sorry!" He cried as she picked herself up off the floor and gave him a horribly offended look. "I didn't mean t' do that! Come back. . ." The beefy blonde flexed his hips forward, clearly offering his still straining erection to her. "Come back; I'll try not t' hit your cervix anymore. Come back . . . . come back, li'l darlin'."

Johnny Betty rubbed her fingers under her nose, and then held them away to check for blood.

"Hell, no," she growled.

A desperate whine rattled up through Clay's nose.

"Then suck me off again! You like doin' that! Don' leave me like this!"

A smug, wicked smirk twisted JB's lips as she stood up, starting to tug her jeans back up.

"Nope. Sorry; evil," she sneered.

Abruptly, Clay was viciously, _violently_ angry. This bitch . . . . no, this _cunt_ fucking raped him, then had to gall to walk away before he was even finished?! She needed to be taught a lesson. Someone should throw her up against a wall and treat her like the whore she was.

Someone like him.

Flashing blue eyes shot to the spelled lock and the last tumbler snapped into place. The lock clicked open.

Johnny Betty glanced at the now wide open lock, her jaw sagging a little in surprise.

"H-How'd – shit."

Clay was on her before the top bar of the shackles had even rebounded off of the stone wall. The dark haired girl cried out in shock as a massive hand clamped onto her arm. The beefy blonde dragged her forward and slammed her into the wall right where he had been shackled. Then he pinned her there with his own body so tightly one of her cheeks was crushed against cold stone while the other was crushed against hot warrior.

"You _bitch_," he hissed. "How hard would it 'a been t' let me finish? If'n you didn't want me comin' inside a' you, I woulda been satisfied with yer hands or yer mouth." Clay's lips grazed the corner of JB's mouth as he growled.

Johnny Betty didn't answer, just wriggled desperately in an effort to get more breathing room. Clay had flung her around as easily as a child throwing a stuffed animal; JB was_ not_ used to being around someone stronger than her. It was a little scary.

At the Indian girl's weak struggles, Clay forced his body against hers more strongly and _growled_ in her ear. Growled. Not growled words, but just growled like a dog; warning her to stay still.

For some reason she found that really hot.

"Now you don't get a choice," he continued when she had stilled. "Now I'm _taking_ you, you snotty little whore and 'you ain't in a position t' stop me'."

One size thirteen boot slammed into first one of her boots, then the other, knocking her legs apart. When her pants around her knees prevented them from spreading very far, Clay cursed and pulled away far enough to angle her hips back, allowing him to push his cock back into her muff from behind.

JB gave a shout of pleasure at the forceful way his blunt, hard prick stabbed into her. Clay's hands went to her hips and he began to _rut_ like an animal. A raging bull, a rampant stallion, a rutting boar; there was no thought, only animal instinct to fuck like a beast.

To her utter shock, JB felt her knees quivering like Jell-O as nonsensical words of praise dripped from her lips.

"Oh God . . ! Oh God yeah! Yeah! Fuck . . . aw fuck meee! Please fuck me!"

"You want it?" Clay growled. "Cock-hungry slut . . . how's it feel t' be used like a whore? T' be a handy orifice to come in?"

"Feels good!" The black haired girl answered instantly. "Feels _so_ good! Oh yeah! More!"

"Like a bitch in heat," Clay snorted.

JB didn't answer; she was too busy yelping and gasping; practically_ howling_ in passion as Clay fucked her hard and fast up against the wall.

"Coyote bitch," he clarified. "Awww, _GAWD_ I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come inside a' you!"

"W-wait, no!" JB squealed. "At least pull out!"

"Fuck you!" Clay roared, slamming into her with sudden ferocity. "You didn't care t' finish me off when you had th' chance, so I'm'a fill you with come! An' I hope ya get pregnant, ya dirty slut!"

Johnny Betty_ could_ have screamed more protests. She _could_ have fought against the man using her, but that ferocious, mad passion was hot, too hot and suddenly Clay's cock _pulsed_ inside of her and she could have sworn she _felt_ the hot hot heat of his semen spilling in her depths.

JB_ screamed_ in passion as another orgasm shook her to her very core.

When sense returned to her, she was puddled against the cool stone wall, a warm, panting cowboy draped over her. Little things niggled their way back into her notice; the tiny squeak of the still-open door moving slightly on its hinges, the stick in her fingers tip as a nail she had broken grabbing onto the shackle bar stabbed her ineffectually, the –

Clay drew in a shaky breath and suddenly all the little things disappeared as her body lit up with electric sensation of skin on skin. The big cowboy purred with pleasure and nuzzled against her neck. His hands crept up her arms to fold tenderly around her own much smaller hands, pressing them up and apart as he stretched.

"That was awesome," he murmured.

"Ain't you glad I decided t' molest you?" JB chuckled.

Clay answered with a rusty chuckle of his own.

Then the shackles clicked shut around her wrists.

Johnny Bettty's head snapped up just in time to see Clay squeezing the lock shut.

"Yeah," he returned coldly. "I'm _thrilled_ you decided to sexually assault me."

"You son of a bitch! Don't leave me here!"

"You live here," Clay stated flatly.

"I mean don't leave me like _this_!" She screeched, struggling ineffectually against the magic shackles.

Clay looked down at her.

Her jeans and panties were still down around her knees and even as he watched, a thin white stream of come dribbled down one thigh. That fact that it was _his_ come, _he_ had put it there; he had used JB and marked her had his prick giving an interested twitch once again. He had to admit, seeing her chained up and obviously well used was hot as hell.

But, he knew Vlad and Tubbimura were around for this caper. Clay didn't doubt for a second that either of them would be able to resist the sexy Apache babe half-naked and helpless. Somehow he couldn't stomach the thought of either of them rutting on JB as she was chained. Sure, he had given it to her rough and hard, but she had_ chosen_ him first.

"Don't say I never did nuthin' for ya," he muttered, pulling up her panties and tugging her jeans back into place. He patted one curvy ass cheek affectionately. "There we go; all wrapped up safe an' sound."

Johnny Betty lashed backwards with one leg like a draft mule. The resulting kick caught Clay in the groin so hard he was actually knocked off of his feet.

"When I get outta these, I'm gonna _geld_ you, Clay Bailey! Just you wait an' see!" She screamed.

For a long time Clay didn't respond, only remained curled up in his own private world of pain. JB screeched and swore and fought against the shackles. However, she had no power over the metal and the tumblers of the lock didn't respond to her death threats.

After he picked himself up off of the floor, the Dragon of Earth staggered to the door, both hands squeezed over his doubly-sore privates. He limped out into the hallway, ignoring the bound warrior's angry screams. Even as Johnny Betty's fuming and cursing faded in the distance, he had to admit . . . .

It was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note:

I did not actually write this chapter. It was a gift scrib from Silvarbelle, but it fits in perfectly, so I has permission to post it!

You're made of awesome, Silv!

* * *

Clay really wasn't terribly surprised when the Heylin forces split the Xiaolin Dragons apart. Everyone knew a team was weaker the farther apart its members were.

He also wasn't surprised when Johnny Betty approached him with a crazy-dog grin and her hands flexing into fists. The damned woman seemed to have it out for him. He'd like to know what in tarnation he'd done t' piss her off so badly, but then again... he didn't much care. All he needed to know was that she was mad, bad, and dangerous to know.

"Well, howdy," JB purred, taking a loose stance that did nothing to fool the cowboy. "Fancy meetin' _you _here."

Clay snorted. "That th' best you can do, woman? Corny ol' catchphrases? M' pet pig can do better'n that!"

Her grin hardened a bit, but she seemed truly amused when she replied, "That weren't what ya were sayin' a week ago."

Almost immediately, his brain surged forth a torrent of mental flotsam and jetsam of their last encounter. The heat and the wet and the _sounds_... Dear God, the sounds she'd made as she'd sunk down onto his straining erection and rode him like a prize pony at rodeo.

His mouth and throat were parched and he could feel his nether regions getting interested. Clay wasn't sure if'n he should skedaddle and let somebody else fight the hellion or make use of the tidy pile of rocks that _looked_ solid but actually formed a pocket.

A pocket the two o' them would fit into _right_ nicely.

"Speakin' of," he drawled, "I'm surprised ya're out here, doggin' me down."

"How so?"

"Well, considerin' I made you scream like a coyote bitch in heat..." he offered with a smirk.

Johnny Betty laughed; a low, wicked, throaty sound that did interesting things to his groin.

"Just 'cause you made me come don't make you Jesus, Bailey," she said snidely.

Behind him, he could hear the sounds of a ferocious battle -- the kind that sounded like it was going to go on for a while, with neither side winning or losing.

"Beats the hell outta me why I diddled ya," Clay growled. "Ya clearly ain't got no regards for it. Try not t' waste my time anymore, a'right?"

"Or you'll do what?" she purred back. "Beat me up?"

"If'n I have to, snake-woman."

She laughed at him again. Rather than say anything, she twisted her arms languidly above her head and _undulated_ -- her entire body moving in a sensuous ripple that made his heart slam in his chest and his groin.

Still... he saw no reason to _not_ make use of the position she'd put herself in.

Faster than she could move, he stomp-clapped a chunk of rock free and sent it hurtling forward. In mid-flight, his mind warped the shape of the rock so that when it slammed into her, it did so around her wrists... effectively creating a pair of handcuffs.

His control over the earth being what it was, he'd also increased the density of the material so that her super-strength couldn't shatter the rock apart. The momentum and the weight sent her jolting backwards; bouncing and rolling across the ground -- right into the rock pocket.

Ignoring his own sense of shame, Clay followed her.

He wasn't quick enough to dodge the boot that slammed into his jaw. He cried out when his lips split and he tasted blood.

Johnny Betty snarled and lashed out again, this time aiming for his crotch.

Thankfully, he knocked her leg aside, and then again and again, before finally pouncing forward and flattening her to the ground with his weight.

They glared into each other's eyes in the dim light of their little hidey-hole.

"Looks like the shackles're on the other body," she growled through tightly clenched teeth.

"Yeah," he agreed gruffly. "They sure 'nuff are, li'l lady."

Clay caught hold of the rock shackles around her wrists and forced her arms up and over her head. He slammed the shackles down to the stone floor and merged the materials together, keeping the density stronger than her, still.

Then, reaching down, he caught hold of her belt and broke it. Working quickly, he popped open the button of her jeans and ripped down the zipper.

"What? _Here?_ Have ya gone nuts, Bailey?!" she howled, trying to wriggle free.

"Maybe I have," he snapped. "An' maybe it's just 'cause I know I ain't never gonna come callin' on ya like yer a _lady_ t' be asked out proper-like!"

The words stung like a slap of wet leather, as he'd known they would. For some reason, the fury in her agate gaze only aroused him more.

"That don't mean I deserve _this!"_ she screamed at him. "Don't! Stop!"

"Like _you_ stopped when_ I_ said to?" he countered, and wrenched her jeans down from her hips; down her strong thighs and long legs. When he got to her boots, he pulled off one so he could pull a denim leg free.

When there was room to maneuver, he did so -- pushing her legs wide apart and looking down at the dark, tiny warmth of her.

His blue eyes lifted to meet her brown ones and he smirked.

"You're shiny down there, Johnny Betty," he said roughly. "I think ya_ like_ this."

"Bastard!" she growled. "If you do this, Clay Bailey, I will make your life _hell_ from now on!"

"Too late for_ that_, darlin'," he shot back, and then bent quickly.

Johnny Betty arched, shuddering, at the touch of his mouth on her moist flesh. Her teeth were clenched so tightly they hurt and she glared, narrow-eyed, up at the rocks curving above her. The heat of his lips on hers made her want to cry out in raw pleasure... but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

She couldn't stop the gasp, though, when she felt his tongue slide into her folds. God, it was _hot_, and wet, and so _feisty_ as he flicked it wildly against her clit. Unbidden, her hips responded; riding up into him in a needful manner as his fingers spread her apart so he could get deeper into her.

Clay made low, growling noises as he licked, lick-lick-lick-lapped between Johnny Betty's legs. He didn't think too closely about what he was doing -- what he was _going_ to do. He_ hated_ her like he'd never hated before. She was a horrible person and she was always trying to hurt him because she _liked _to, but jesusfuck, he _needed_ to do this to her!

He dipped his tongue into her, gathered her taste... laved it over her flesh as he withdrew to tease her lightly before delving in again. He paused to suck on her clit, listening to her heavy breathing and muffled whines, and slipped two fingers into her; thrusting them in and out in a smooth, gliding motion even as he sucked and licked, and was rewarded with a vocal cry of pleasure and a wild surge of her hips.

Clay pulled himself further up her body and kissed her, sharing the taste of her sex with her. It wasn't a sweet kiss; rather, an expression of sexual frustration and enemy anger.

By the time he pulled back, both their mouths were bloody, each with their own cut lips.

"I hate you," he said, low and helpless. "I can't stand you an' your evil soul."

"Don't stop ya from wantin' t' fuck me," she shot back, and rocked up against him.

"No," he agreed, "it surely don't."

Clay lifted himself away from her and took hold of her hips. Lifting her while controlling the rock with his mind, he flipped her onto her stomach. Her arms rotated smoothly, the rock rolling around her so that she wasn't twisted painfully. Her jeans were shoved beneath her knees as he pulled her hips up and back; protecting her skin from as much bruising as possible.

Johnny Betty lay propped on her knees and elbows, waiting for his next move. Her hair hung in a hot tangle of black strands about her face and her pulse pounded in her throat and ears. He hadn't even touched her breasts, hadn't let her suck him. Which was probably a good thing, she realized, as she was so angry at him and feeling so violent that she might very well have tried to bite it off.

It galled her to feel herself tremble with excitement at the clink of his belt being undone; the rustle of cloth and the quiet purr of his zipper being lowered. Denim scraped over skin as he lowered his pants.

Then..._ heat_. God, the heat of him. It rolled against her skin from his, heating her buttocks and thighs. More heat scorched her hips as his hands -- so big, so thick and strong -- took hold of her hips and used them as an anchor to pull himself closer to her.

She made a soft, strangled sound as the head of his cock touched lightly against her moist, eager flesh. Oh, God, she was so helpless before him. A big, strong man _wanted_ her, and there was nothing she could do to stop him from using her.

That such a notion only turned her on more sickened her to her soul, but she said nothing; leery of frightening him away.

Ah... there. He was pressed more firmly against her, now, and... oh... _oh_, she was spreading around him, her lips spreading to welcome him into her.

Tiny, rocking thrusts teasingly pressed him forward until he could feel the swollen lips begin to spread around the hot-hot flesh of his cock-head. It excited him unbearably, sometimes, to know that with each spreading of those lips, they parted to open a passage that would encase him in heat and wetness.

Johnny Betty gave a low, moaning sigh and pushed her hips back even as Clay thrust up and forward; delighting in the thick, hard heat that speared up into her, filling her snugly.

In, out, and the long, thick hardness moved slickly inside her, stroking her beautifully -- defining her center and filling her up. Johnny Betty whimpered and clenched her fists helplessly in their rock prison. She began moving a bit faster, pushing back against him to take as much of his monster-cock inside her as she could as she murmured, "Please… oh, _please_…"

Clay laughed breathlessly; almost lost in the euphoria of his cock gliding in and out on a slick slide of greedy female flesh. He was inside her; _inside_ a woman, and giving that woman pleasure. She was helpless beneath him, unable to say no as he used her like a whore.

"That's right, li'l darlin'," he crooned. "Beg me nice, now..."

Fury ripped through her, shattering the initial sex-calm, and she thrashed underneath him. "Get _offa_ me, y' fat bastard!" she howled, and then grunted in displeasure when he pressed his weight down on her uncomfortably.

Clay's grip on her hips tightened, and he began to thrust and fuck in hard, animalistic strokes - shoving himself in and out of Johnny Betty, hard and fast; his cock hungry for the feel of her tight wetness.

"What was that?" he growled. "Ya don't like my _size_?"

She gave a low, despairing cry as her body turned traitor again and opened to receive him eagerly. Her hips rutted backward desperately, wanting his thick cock to plow her wide open.

"No," she moaned. Her eyes were closed as she focused on his cock splitting her open again and again, and reaching so deeply into her. "No, no... s' perfect... Damn it, Bailey! _Fuck _me!"

Clay shuddered hard as the woman beneath him _flexed_; holding her snug passage open so his long, hard cock could hammer deep into her without resistance.

He obeyed her request, no longer in the mood for bantering with her. There was only one thing he wanted from her, and by God, he was going to _have_ it.

They fucked in the dirt and the rock, grunting and straining and thrashing against each other in wild heat - hating each other and needing each other as Clay thrust his cock deeply into Johnny Betty, and she flexed and undulated, trying to get him even deeper inside.

Desperately, Johnny Betty recalled the sense of his tongue fucking her only a few minutes ago. The memory was powerful enough that it was almost as if she could _feel_ it on her at the same time his cock shoved violently in and out of her. It was enough to put her over the edge, and she turned her head to muffle her scream against her arm as she bucked helplessly against him, her body snapping and clenching greedily in the throes of a mind-melting orgasm.

Clay threw his head back so hard his hat flew off and splatted into the dirt behind him. His fingers tightened on her hips and he grimaced as his cock suddenly suffered the pain of being squeezed a little _too_ tightly by Johnny Betty's vaginal muscles. He held on, stayed still; let her have her pleasure as she ground her hips against him, gyrating in little circles.

The instant she slumped bonelessly, her muscles loosening around him, he began moving again. He fucked into her in a frenzy, desperate for his own climax. His balls were hot and heavy as they swung between his legs, slapping against her sweat-slicked skin with each powerful thrust of his cock into her wet, heated depths.

When he glanced down, the sight of his cock plunging in and out of her wet sex was what tossed him off the cliff. His mind shorted out and he slammed wildly, uncontrollably, in and out of her as he came - spurting his hot, liquid lust deep inside her as her slick passage stroked him off.

Clay's lungs burned as he fought to draw ragged gasps of air into his lungs. His arms trembled as he struggled to hold himself upright rather than sprawl on her comfortably, which was something a lover would do. She wasn't his lover; she was just the easy bitch that let him mount and ride her. She was just a warm sheath his cock rested in, pulsing lazily in the aftermath of the greatest orgasm of his life.

When he finally pulled himself out of her, he watched his come slip from her well-used sheath and begin smearing down the inside of her left thigh. The sight of it made him hot and an interested twitch rose from his prick, but he forced himself away from her rather than take her again.

"That's what it's like," he muttered stupidly, his face heating. "That's what it feels like t' not have th' other person listen t' 'no'."

Johnny Betty gave a bitter, exhausted laugh. "We both gotta not listen t' 'no' more often."

His lip curled. "No. I don't wanna make this a regular habit. I jus' wanna kick yer ass into jail and let it rot there so I can have me a _decent_ woman; one that's _worth_ my time and attention."

She went cold at those words.

"Yer a mean bitch yerself," she whispered. "Yer _way_ too good at hurtin' people, Bailey. Sure ya don't wanna come over t' th' Dark Side? We got the _cool_ sex toys."

Again, that interested twitch from his cock.

Again, he ignored it and began tugging his pants up.

"Th' difference between me an' you," he said gruffly, "is that the only people I feel the need t' hurt are the_ bad_ guys. _You_ like hurtin' _everybody_. An' it's _that_ I can't stomach."

"Sanctimonious li'l shit," she growled. "Y' ain't got no right t' judge anybody's choices--!"

"I'm a champion o' Good, woman," he snapped back as he buckled himself up and scooped up his hat, slamming it onto his head. "That's all the right I need."

He got up and peeked over the edge of the boulders. The fight had moved away from them, but was still going strong. With any luck, he'd be able to rejoin his buddies and help whoop some Heylin ass.

He started to clamber out, but was stopped by her yelp.

"Where ya goin'?" Johnny Betty shouted. "Y' can't just _leave_ me like this!"

His mind was already changing the density of the rocks even as he said, "Sure about that? Seems you liked the way I rode you, li'l filly. Maybe I'll keep ya like that; come back an' do it again so you'll forget all about tryin' t' kill me an' mine."

"Oh, _hell_, no," Johnny Betty growled, utterly furious. "Ya've only just made me wanna kill you _more."_

"An' it's sweet nothin's like those that make ya wonder why I don't want no more from you'n a quick roll in the hay."

With that, he scrambled out from the hidey-hole and loped towards the fight. He knew she'd bust her way free soon enough, and he didn't want to be there when she did.

His legs were a little trembly as he ran to join the fight, but even as he felt it, Clay smiled.

It had been worth it.


End file.
